How did we end up like this?
by Accio-Imagination-394
Summary: When teasing goes to far it ends with a visit to the hospital wing.
1. Chapter 1

His eyes. Oh his eyes. Shut up Hermione. This is bad Karma. I sighed as I stacked my books into a pile I stood up off the bench. I marched out of the great hall with my head still buried in a book that I was reading.

"Well hello there little-miss-witch" I let a small smile spread across my face for half a second then turned on my heel to face the boy who was sitting on a ledge of the school.

"My, what do we have here? The class cutup." I smirked.

"Ouch, 'Mione that really hurts" a big grin cracking over his face.

" Awe did I hurt your feelings?" I asked sarcastically as I continued to walk up the steps.

"Hey! Hold up!" The twin followed me up the stairs his red hair flying in different directions. He went to reach for her arm but instead tripped causing her to fall along with him.

"Fred.." I heard the groan escape my mouth but it didn't feel like me saying it at all. In fact I felt quite light headed.

Fred's Prov.

Shit.. That wasn't suppose to happen. But hey on the bright side I got her attention.

"Fred.." Hermione groaned as she started picking up her books. I looked up at her and the first thing I noticed was how pale her usually pink face was. It resembled Malfoy in a not so Draco like kind of way. Then I noticed blood pooling at the top of the stair where her head hit.

" 'Mione.. Are you alright?" I asked I heard my voice quiver when I said her name but I doubt she noticed much. The blood was now running down the side of her face and dripping onto her robes.

"Accio Books." I mumbled I placed them next to the side of the stairs so that they wouldn't get trashed, while I picked up the witched and carried her to the hospital wing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2~ Hermiones prov "Fred what are you doing?" I tried to struggle out of his arms but they held me tight. Freds arms are around you and you are making a fuss? Just like you.. I sighed. I looked down at my hands that were in my lap when I noticed blood falling onto my shirt. "Oh shit" I mumbled. I really don't like blood. "Did the little miss goodie-granger just cuss?" I heard the sarcasm in Fred's voice. "Yes if you must know. I don't handle blood very well.." My voice trailed off. I felt Fred tense the slightest bit as I said this but he continued walking with me. One arm under my legs the other behind my back. Fred's Pov. I looked down to find Hermione asleep in my arms. What a beautiful girl. Her hair was always frizzy but it was rare to see part of her hair flattened because of the amount of blood she was losing. I was guilt stricken, how could I do this to her? "Hey Pomfery!" I burst into the wing. I heard a sigh as a small plump lady came from around a curtain. "Madam to you Weasly-" her face drained of blood. "Oh goodness me. Right this way." She bustled her way over to a cot next to the office. After what felt like ages Madam Pomfery told me that I should take her back to her room. After climbing the changing staircases, and having to go back down some to try again, I made it to the fat lady portrait. "Ooh, Granger and a Weasly! How exciting! Oh wait until the bloody baron hears about this!" Man portraits and ghosts sure gossip a lot. " Bloody hell. Stratus totalum." The lady smirked. "Don't curse dear boy. You are much to young for that" "Well at least I'm not an invalid." The portrait swung open hard hitting the wall hard. I heard the fat lady muttering behind be but I ignored her and proceeded to the girls staircase. I placed my foot on the bottom step then heard a rumbling as the stairs collapsed into a slide. "Well shit.." What do I do with a teenage witch.. Hermiones Pov. When I awoke I had no idea where I was. Panic overcame me. Where am I what do I do? The questions spun through my head. I looked around to see if there was anything that could tell me who's bed I was sleeping in. Griffindor colors, a frame. A book on the side table. I couldn't make out what it said though. A door bust open on the other side of the room. "Shit." Fred? Why was Fred in here? I'm not... It couldn't be.. Only logical thing to do in this situation was to pretend I was still asleep. I felt a slight breeze of the curtain being pulled back. The placing of a plate and a glass made a slight noise. "So beautiful." I couldn't have heard that.. Did I? Its the potion for my head. Must be. A soft hand gently brushed my hair from my face the hand lingering. Freds Prov Such a beautiful girl. Her hair pushed away from her face. My hand lingers behind her neck. In the time it took to blink I was an inch away from her face. What am I doing? Before I could think it through I kissed Hermione softly. Her lips were so smooth. I pulled back far to quickly and when I looked down at her her big brown eyes stared up at me. " You don't have to stop you know.." pink reaching her cheeks. I cupped her chin as I pulled her close to me this time I could kiss her. And she would kiss back! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you like it. If you have any ideas for my next ship then go ahead and let me know. I respect almost all of them :) Hope you enjoy it!**

Hermione's P.O.V

_Fred Weasly and I were snogging! This is not something I expected. His lips were soft. His kiss was passionate. Not hesitant. He defiantly knew what to do. No question about it._ I moved my hands to around his neck and leaned back into the bed. Fred followed without any hesitation. His lips moving with mine in perfect unison. I moved my hand down his back and started to lift his shirt. Fred's hand pulled mine away from the material of his vest. When he pulled away I won't lie I was disappointed.

' Love, not so fast.' His voice was gentle. He gave me a quick peck on my lips. 'Come on now doll, you must be starving. And don't even deny it.' _Arguing was not in my best interest._ I stood up and brushed myself off. I looked in the mirror across the room and had to do a double take. My hair was a right mess, it stuck out at odd angles, my lipstick from last night smudged a little bit below my lip. My mascara flaked below my eyes a little bit. And my shirt had a little bit of dry blood on it. My tights were ripped and my skirt had a rip up the side revealing my thigh. This was beyond magic repair.

'Shit..' Fred laughed at me again swearing. He handed me a new white shirt.

'It will be a bit big but it's something. As far as your wand. It's in the hospital wing, and your books are downstairs. I went back to get them after I got you up here.' I pulled off my blouse not caring that I was in the company of Fred.

Freds P.O.V

And Hermione was taking off her shirt.. I turned around but not fast enough. Her pink lace bra exposed revelling her cleavage_. What size was she? Holy. No Fred! Stop thinking about this! _As if reading his mind she turned

' I am a C' she did up the last button of my shirt it was big for her. She wore it half tucked into her skirt. She whipped at her lipstick brushed fallen mascara off her cheekbones. She flashed me an award winning smile.

'Shall we be off then?' I walked up to her and kissed her on the cheek. I slipped her hand into mine and we walked down to the great hall. Once there I noticed that the stares grew the farther we got to our seats next to George, Harry, Ron, and the rest of the nerd herd.

'Don't look now but we have attracted a lot of attention.' I leaned down and whispered into her ear. She blushed slightly. 'Don't worry love, they are only jealous that they don't have a beauty on their arm. Don't worry about it. But thank god it's a Saturday so classes don't start for two days so we can avoid everyone until that point.' She beamed up at him. They had finally reached their seats, Hermione kicked her leg over, causing her skirt to rise a little bit further._ Control yourself Fred! _

'Good morning everybody. How did you all sleep?' I felt myself asking

'Alright, the terrors are back again but what else is new' Harry stated. But I knew he was more questioning my motives. _Oh great! I was trying to avoid this_. George sat across from me and gave me a raised eyebrow while Hermione was talking to Harry about a book she had been reading about a muggle emperor whom had committed heinous crimes and had not been condemned.

'How about you Ronald? How was your evening?' I asked. He mumbled something that I could not understand. I felt Hermione squeeze my hand before she told me all about the book she had previously been talking to Harry about.


End file.
